1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a heat insulating sheet, a heat insulating material, a method of manufacturing a heat insulating sheet, and a method of manufacturing a heat insulating material.
2. Related Art
A heat insulating material configured by alternately stacking, on both surfaces of a polyester resin sheet, a metal vapor-deposited film on which aluminum has been vacuum vapor-deposited and a net formed by weaving polyester fibers has been known. Patent Literature 1 discloses a stacked heat insulating material in which a low radiation rate layer and a low thermal conduction layer are alternately stacked.
[Patent Literature 1] Japanese Patent Application Publication No. S58-78751
It has been difficult to achieve weight reduction while satisfying a required insulation property in a heat insulating material configured by alternately stacking a metal vapor-deposited sheet and a net.